1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic product formed as a clear two-phase composition with surfactant activity.
2. The Related Art
A pair of copending application Ser. Nos. 08/181,273 and 08/181,274, both filed on Jan. 13, 1994 pending. Have described a two-phase composition for delivering ascorbic acid (Vitamin C). In the development of this two-phase product, it was found necessary to include a surfactant while maintaining clarity in both phases. A further problem concerned the anhydrous nature of the first of the phases that required a relatively low pH to maintain stability of the ascorbic acid against decomposition. The other phase was an aqueous system of relatively higher pH. Use of traditional surfactant salts in the aqueous phase resulted in problems with clarity. Incorporation of the surfactant, a relatively basic substance, into the anhydrous composition caused unacceptable conversion of the surfactant salt into an acid form.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that will deliver a surfactant from a dual-phase cosmetic product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system capable of delivering a surfactant from a dual-phase system in which both phases are transparent.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the following summary, detailed discussion and Examples.